


Blame The Weasleys For This Mess

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drarry, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Scorbus, dramatic!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are dating and they want to tell their dads. Draco and Harry are dating and they want to tell their children. What will happen when they know about the other couple?





	Blame The Weasleys For This Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to not rate the fic because I didn't know what rate this fic has. You can find here mentions of sex between two adults, and mentions of blowjobs between two minors, but just mentions, nothing graphic! Also there's some swearing. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the wonderful Sunny for the beta!! <3
> 
> I hope you like this little mess I wrote!

It was Rose’s fault. They were going to study together in the library, but she cancelled at the last moment. So it was just the two of them. But they couldn’t focus on their work, sitting in front of one another. Scorpius couldn’t even feign interest in the hiccup potion, an uninteresting topic on its own, when he could enjoy the very interesting view of Albus reading and playing with his quill.

Albus sensed him staring and looked smiling at him before he continued with his reading. Scorpius blushed and resumed his feigned studying. The same situation repeated five or six more times, until they gave up and exchanged the quiet of the library for the sunny castle grounds.

“I can’t understand why they make us read that shit about hiccup potions! I’m sure there’s something simpler than that to recover from a hiccup!” Scorpius said, sitting in the grass near the lake.

“Professor Johnson likes to torture us. I think she’s a criminal in disguise,” Albus said while dropping his bag and plopping himself next to his friend.

“You just say that because you’re terrible at potions.”

“Potions hates me for no reason,” Albus said, throwing grass in Scorpius’s face. He showed him his middle finger.

“Sure.”

They spent the afternoon enjoying the September sun, knowing that soon enough all they’d have would be the cloudy and stormy Scotland weather.

The sun was starting to disappear when Scorpius decided to be brave and tell his friend what’s been in his heart since the end of last year.

“Al… I…” he began. Not the most impressive declaration of love.

“Hm?” Albus was picking up his bag and cleaning the grass off his robes.

“I like you,” he blurted. Then stared at Al, red in the cheeks and praying that Al said something _—_ preferably an “I like you too.”

Al _—_ however _—_ stared, blushing at him with his mouth open.

“Well, say something.”

“Really? You like me?”

Scorpius’s heart dropped. If Al was reacting like this, it was clear that he didn’t like him; maybe he’d make fun of him.

“Yes, I really like you,” whispered Scorpius.

“Me too, but I was afraid to say something because I thought you liked Rose,” Albus said and laughed.

“Rose is my friend. Nothing else.” Scorpius laughed too in realief.

Albus approached him with a cute blush on his cheeks and asked, “May I kiss you?”

Scorpius wet his lips and nodded. His heart was beating so fast that it could escape his chest any moment.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Scorpius wished it never ended, and that they could live in that moment forever.

But it ended. They returned to the castle holding hands, blushing and smiling like mad.

Since that moment, they were a couple. There were other kisses, better than the first one. There were cuddles in bed at night _—_ hugs and soft strokes of hair. There were blowjobs in secret rooms.

They were returning home for Christmas when they decided that it was time to tell their parents. Albus was confident his parents would take the news well; after all, his father was bisexual, his mother had married a woman, and both of them had known Scorpius since his First Year at Hogwarts.

For his part, Scorpius was scared to tell his dad. His mum had died when he was six, so he only had him. However, his father had grown up in a very conservative house _—_ with being Death Eaters and all. They haven’t discussed sexuality, but he assumed his father was homophobic or at least not too kind to other sexualities that weren’t straight.

 

* * *

 

It was Ron's fault. The case they were working on needed an expert on Ancient Runes, and neither of them were. So the Head Auror recommend them to speak to Draco Malfoy, someone who had been studying runes for two decades.

The day they were going to visit Malfoy, Ron sent an owl saying that he didn’t feel well and was staying at home. So it was Harry’s job to speak to Malfoy.

They were now on friendly terms. After all, their sons were friends, but the old rivalry made their encounters a bit tense. Besides, Harry found that Draco had aged too well.

Draco lived in a big manor, lighter than his parents’ home but just as fancy and huge. When Harry arrived, a house-elf guided him to Draco’s studio on the second floor. He was seated at his desk with a pile of parchment in front of him and some books scattered here and there.

“Potter,” he greeted him. “I thought Weasley was coming too?”

“He’s ill _—_ a cold or the flu.”

“So it’s just the two of us, then. You wanted to talk about runes?”

They talked about runes, about their sons, and about their lives.

The meetings continued for a month because the runes were intricate and very rare. But the meetings didn’t stop after Draco told him their meaning and the case closed.

In those meetings, they didn’t talk about runes, but about themselves, their feelings, and their love. Then they didn’t talk at all _—_ except to invoke Merlin in an orgasm, or to whisper words of love in each other’s ears. They made love on Draco’s desk, something Harry wanted to do since their first reunion. They spent a glorious weekend on his bed, only leaving it for the bathroom or for food.

They decided that they would inform their children of the situation over Christmas holidays. Harry was sure neither Lily nor James would have a problem with it, but he wasn’t so sure about Albus’s reaction to him having a relationship with his best friend’s father.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius waited until the second day to tell his father the news. He was reading in the living room when a very nervous Scorpius entered.

“Dad?” he said. He sat beside him on the sofa which gave him an excuse to not look directly at his father and instead at the flames in the fireplace.

His father looked up, closed his book, and smiled at him, encouraging him to talk.

“I have to tell you something, but I don’t know if you’d like it. Maybe you’re going to be disappointed, or you’re going to hate me…” he rambled.

“Hey, there’s nothing that you can do to disappoint me, all right? And even if you’d kill someone, I’d still love you with all my heart,” his father said at the same time that he hugged him with one arm.

“And if I were g-gay?” Scorpius asked, looking at his father’s face in search of acceptance.

“If you were gay, I’d love you as much as I had always loved you, and I’d be as proud of you as I’ve always been.”

“Really?” Scorpius was staring wide eyed at him while tears started to fall down his face.

“Really.”

His father dried his tears and hugged him tighter. He decided on telling him everything now. Well, maybe not everything; his dad needn’t know about the kisses or the blowjobs.

“I have a boyfriend. Al,” he said, smiling. He thought that his father panicked for a moment. But he continued talking, and his father was smiling at him again.

Later that night, Scorpius thought about how lucky he was; four months ago he was pining after his best friend and thought his father would disown him the moment he confessed he was gay. Now, Al was his boyfriend, and his father accepted everything about him.

Suddenly, Al’s owl arrived with a brief note only stating he was coming immediately to the manor tomorrow. Scorpius started to dread that maybe the Potters weren’t as open minded as they had thought.

 

* * *

 

Harry was going to break the news as soon as his children were home, but in the end, he decided to wait until the next day.

After dinner the next night, he told them to wait for a bit because he needed to tell them something.

“I’m seeing someone, and I think it’s serious. And, well, you all know him.” He felt like a teeneger telling his parents about his new boyfriend _—_ not something he had experienced ever.

“It was time. You’ve been alone for too long, Dad. Who is he?” James asked.

Harry was still amazed at how grown up James was acting lately. He was eighteen and studying to work in the Department of Magical Sports.

“It’s Draco Malfoy,” he said, looking at Albus. He was ready for the complaints but not for the panicked and angry look that crossed his son’s features.

“Oh, that’s cool, Dad! I like him,” said Lily, excited. She was fourteen and was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. The youngest in seventy years.

“You can’t date him!” Albus exclaimed. He was in his Sixth Year at Hogwarts and has grown from that little boy scared to be a disappointment to his parents for being a Slytherin into a carefree and handsome teeneger.

“I know he’s your best friend’s father, but…” He started to say when James interrupted him with a smirk and a mocking tone.

“Yeah, his best friend’s father.”

“What? Are you two not talking to each other or something? You’re still friends, right?” Harry didn’t understand what James’s remark was about.

“We’re fine,” Albus said, glaring at his brother. “But you can’t date him, Dad, please.”

“Listen, I know it’s weird, but we really like each other. If you think about it, it’s good for you too; you can see Scorpius more.”

“Yes, Al, you can see him everyday. And when Dad marries Mr. Malfoy, you two can share a bedroom,” Lily said.

“Shut up!” Albus cried.

Harry was at a loss. What the hell was happening with his children? He truly thought that Albus and Scorpius were best friends and that Albus’s problem about his relationship would be about Draco _—_ not about Scorpius.

“Well, it is what it is. You’ll have to get used to it, Al.”

The family meeting was dismissed, and he went to his bedroom where he found Draco’s owl waiting for him with a letter. The short note said: _We need to talk. Come tomorrow. Draco._

Harry read the note with a feeling of dread in his gut. _Well, maybe Draco is going to break up with me, and so Al is going to have what he wants. Maybe Scorpius threw a tantrum about our relationship; I know he comes first for Draco_ , he thought.

The next day, he told his children he needed to go out and went to Draco’s house.

The same house-elf that guided him to Draco’s studio the first time he visited welcomed him and told him to go to her master’s room. At this point, Harry knew the manor as his own home.

When he entered the bedroom he found Draco pacing. He was wearing black trousers and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was messed up, a sign of distress. The feeling of dread from the night before came back into Harry’s stomach.

“You wanted to talk to me?” He asked, unsure.

“Have you told James, Al, and Lily about us?”

“Yes, I told them last night. James and Lily are fine with it. Al…”

“Fuck. Fuck! Fuck, Potter!”

“What? We said we’d tell them. If you don’t...”

“Shut up!” Draco continued pacing and messing up his hair. From time to time, he kicked the carpet and glared at the objects in the room and at Harry.

“Are you going to tell me what the hell is happening?” asked Harry. He was starting to get tired of not understanding anything.

“They’re boyfriends.”

“Who?”

“Scorpius and Albus.”

“What? They’re not. They can’t be. Oh, fuck. What are…?”

“Shhh!” Draco was near the door and had gone still. “Don’t you hear…?”

Through the thick wooden door, they heard voices and paces.

“I’m glad you’re here because...” That was Scorpius’s voice, and they knew, before the other person spoke, who the other voice belonged to.

“They’re dating. Our dads are dating.” Albus.

Their paces disappeared down the hall, and they couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation.

“They’re here. The both of them are here. Well, I suppose we have to live in this room now. We have an en-suite bathroom, so there’s no problem there. And I can ask Missy to bring us the food,” Draco said while resuming his pacing and looking like a madman.

“They’re dating and we’re dating. Oh Merlin!” Harry couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that escaped his chest. The whole situation was crazy.

“Stop laughing and think! What are we going to do? They’ll want to talk. Or maybe not. Maybe we can ignore this mess and continue with our lives.”

“We can’t ignore this. They’re talking about this, too, right now. They know we know they know, so this is going to be awkward. We have to tell them that it’s fine...This is fine, right? Them and us?” Harry was sitting on the bed and watching Draco’s walk in the room.

“ _This_ is fine, and _that_ is fine. _This_ and _that_ at the same time isn’t fine.”

“We can wait. They’re sixteen. They’ll break up in a couple of months,” Harry said, trying to convince himself as well as Draco.

It was clear that he didn’t do it well, though, because Draco glared at him and said,“How old were you when you went out with Ginny? Sixteen! And you married her, had three children, and only divorced five years ago. So we’d let them date, and in twenty years we resume this? I like my men without wrinkles, Potter, and with working cocks, thank you very much.”

“So you won’t want me when I’m old?” Harry asked, amused.

“Stay on topic, Potter!”

“So stop being dramatic, Malfoy. It’s not that bad. They’re not brothers or anything.” Harry didn’t know what to think but was beginning to believe that maybe they should make this work. The four of them.

“I’m dramatic because the situation is dramatic! How the hell are we going to talk to them ever again? Oh, hi, Albus, I’m shagging your dad, are you shagging my son? That’s the type of conversation you want to have every morning when you see my half naked son in your kitchen?” Draco asked, looking down at him and crossing his arms. His cheeks had gone pink, and Harry had to refrain for getting up and kissing him.

“They’re too young to do that!” he said instead.

“They’re sixteen! They’re up to all kind of kinky things!”

“Stop talking about my baby like that. He’s too pure to even know what a kiss on the lips is,” Harry said. He knew that Al, and probably Lily too, must have experienced kisses and maybe something more mature, but he refused to think about that. They were his babies; it was too bad that James had told him about his first time as it was.

“Too pure, my arse. Okay, so what will we do?” Draco seemed calmer now. At least he had stopped pacing and was taking deep breaths.

“We have to think over our strategy and then go to Scorpius’s room,” Harry said.

 

* * *

 

“Wha..!?” Scorpius began to say when Albus put his hand over his mouth and dragged him to his bedroom.

Al had arrived that morning at the Malfoys asking to speak urgently with Scorpius. They had reached the floor where the bedrooms were when Al had told him that their dads were dating.

“What!?” he asked again once they were safely locked up in his room.

“My dad told us last night that they’re seeing each other,” Albus said while occupying the sofa he always favoured when he was there.

“Your dad and my dad are dating. They’re boyfriends. They kiss and stuff! Oh, Merlin, they kiss and stuff, Al!” Scorpius was looking so appalled that in other circumstances he’d make Albus laugh.

“Gross! They’re too old to do that!” Albus exclaimed as he tried to shake the image that his perved mind had formed of his dad and Mr. Malfoy. “So what are we going to do? Have you told your dad about us? Please, say you didn’t.”

“I told him last night,” Scorpius said, realising the mess they were in.

“Great! So they know about us now, and they know we know they know. They’ll make us give this up, right? I mean, if they continue dating, we’re going to be siblings, so this would be incest or something.” Now Al was the one looking appalled.

Scorpius didn’t like that idea, but he detested the thought of breaking up with Albus now that they were finally dating.

“My great-grandfather’s brother married his cousin, so our relationship wouldn’t be incest _—_ just us honoring the Black family traditions.”

“Well, for the Black family, it is. Do you think our parents would be fine with this?” Albus asked.

“I don’t know. They’re probably talking about this too.” Scorpius shrugged. He felt a lot better now that he knew Albus wasn’t going to drop him.

Scorpius had just opened his mouth to suggest they should think about what to say to their dads when they heard a knock on the door and two muffled voices.

“They here!” he said.

Albus looked at him, and he looked at Albus. He swallowed and said “Come in!”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so now all we have to do is go to his bedroom and talk to them. Stick to the plan!” Draco said as he put his hand on the handle of his bedroom door but didn’t dare to open it.

“Yes, let’s go,” said Harry. But the last thing he wanted to do was leave the room and have that talk with his son and his boyfriend. His heart was beating so fast, it hurt, and his hands were sweaty.

“Yeah. After you,” Draco said, stepping away from the door. He was looking serious and calm, something that irked Harry to no end. How could he be so collected now when fifteen minutes ago he was about to go crazy?

“Aren’t you nervous about this?” Harry asked, still without touching the handle or approaching the door.

“I’m shitting myself,” Draco said, so serious that Harry giggled. “What? I’m human, and nerves make me shit too. Did you think I was a god that was beyond such mundane things?”

“Get over yourself. I don’t think you’re a god,” Harry said, finally opening the door and stepping into the hall.

“Aw, I bet you do. The god of beauty and glorious sex.” Draco pouted.

“Shut up, whining divinity. We have work to do here.” Harry started walking to the end of the corridor where Scorpius’s room was.

“I don’t know how to do this,” said Draco. They had gone down half the hall, something that both of them considered an act of great bravery. They deserved a break. “I mean, when I was sixteen, my father was in Azkaban. So I don't know how a father-son relationship works at that age.”

“My father died when I was one. Don’t think you’re going to escape this conversation, Malfoy,” Harry replied.

“Must your life always be so depressing?”

“Until I knew you, it was,” Harry said, and then leaned forwards and kissed Draco’s nose.

“Give me a proper kiss,” Draco said as he captured Harry’s lips with his own.

“I’m less nervous now. Let’s go.” Harry held Draco’s hand, and, in that way, they reached the end of the corridor.

They were standing outside the room, but neither of them decided to knock.

“You should do it; he’s your son after all,” Harry whispered.

“Your son is in there as well, so you knock,” Draco whispered back.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in!” came Scorpius’s voice.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius wasn’t ready for the image of his father holding hands with Mr. Potter framed by his bedroom door. He let out a gasp and looked at Albus for support. His boyfriend seemed as stunned as him.

Their parents entered the room but remained near the door, looking as nervous as Scorpius felt.

“Ahem. We wanted to talk to you about… about… about this,” Mr. Potter said.

“I told you last night that you shouldn’t go out with him,” Albus said, looking angrily at his father.

“We have talked, and we didn’t think any of us needed to break up their relationship,” his dad said.

“You don’t?” Scorpius really thought they came to ask them to stop being boyfriends.

“We don’t. We’ve been sixteen too, and we know how things are at that age. We’ve been dating since September and _—_ ” Mr. Potter was saying when Albus interrupted him.

“Since September? Merlin, we have the same anniversary! The four of us should go together to celebrate it next year.”

“Don’t make this more weird than it is, Albus,” Scorpius pleaded.

“Look, this is weird. This is the most weird situation I’ve being in all my life, but we think that we can make it work,” Scorpius’s dad said. “We love each other, and it’s obvious that you two really like each other too. So there’s no need to take dramatic measures.”

“But we have a few conditions, too,” Mr. Potter intervened.

“I knew it! So we can date as long as we stay away from you two, right? You don’t want to see how incestuos this is thanks to you,” Albus said.

“Al, this isn’t like that! Just listen, please,” he told his son.

“What Harry is trying to say is that we don’t want this to be an issue among us. We just started dating, so it’s too soon to talk about family. But we’re going to see the rest of our families a lot during summer and holidays, so you have to keep that in mind,” Draco said seriously.

“Besides, in case you break up and we don’t, we’d still want to do things. And maybe those things include you two and James and Lily,” Mr. Potter added.

“Maybe you two break up, and Scorpius and I want to still see each other,” Al said.

“In that case, you can continue seeing each other, of course. Well, now that this is all clear I’m going to go. Come on, Harry.”

They held hands again and left.

 

* * *

 

“This went better than I thought it would,” Scorpius said, breathing normally again.

“Wait ‘till they want to go on holidays together. My poor, young mind can’t handle that.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, that went well,” Harry said as soon as they left the room.

“I suppose, but wait until they want to do a sleepover. Would we let them share a room?” Draco asked.

 

* * *

 

It’s summer, and Draco and Harry, as well as Scorpius and Albus, are still together.

Draco and Harry decided to go on a family holiday.

Albus swears that he’s going to be scarred for life after seeing Mr. Malfoy in underwear and his dad wearing one of Mr. Malfoy’s shirts with no pants.

Scorpius says that he can’t look at his father again if he continues to look at Mr. Potter with that silly smile on his face. He also says that Mr. Potter isn’t as cool as he thought he was after seeing him drooling on his dad while napping on the sofa.

Albus and Scorpius decided that they wanted their traditional summer sleepover.

Harry can’t get over the fact that his baby is kissing Scorpius’s neck while making breakfast.

Draco can’t believe his son is laughing so hard while Albus kisses his entire body near the swimming pool at the manor.

Neither of them are entirely convinced that the other couple should exist, but the four of them are sure that they’re pretty happy and that love is a wonderful mess.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Friends for the "they know we know they know", I couldn't help but to put it here
> 
> Let me know what do you think on the comments or leave kudos! <3


End file.
